


My Hero Avenger

by NightfayeNeko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Avengers Family, Avengers Histroy will be Rewritten, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Endgame does not exist because i said so, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, May or may not contain fake science, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Avengers, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfayeNeko/pseuds/NightfayeNeko
Summary: Izuku and Katsuki were 5 when they were caught up in a villain attack. Izuku disappearing right before KAtsuki's eyes not to be seen for years afterwords. Izuku meanwhile ended up somewhere else. Somewhere amoungst people that will train him to be the hero he was ment to be. That show him having no power  of your own doesn't mean you can't be one.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Others to be decided if you want a pairing ask, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to bdsmsnek, Gremlin Daddy, and 99.9% FERAL AND .01% EXHAUSTED for helping me flesh this out.  
> This came about because someone mentioned vent gremlin Izuku and someone else mentioned he was raised by clint so I was like what about an Izuku raised by the Avengers

Izuku Midoriya was four when he found out not everyone was created equal and at five he learned that that was okay. Because being the same as everyone else would make things boring and though many thought it was a tragedy to be ripped away from his mom. Izuku well Izuku thought it was the best thing to ever happen to him.

THe day started like any other, it was the weekend and his mom had scheduled a play date at the park with Auntie Mitsuki and Kaakchan. THough Izuku didn't want to go. Kaakchan had started being mean to him and was picking on him all because he didn’t have a quirk. THey got to the park and reluctantly he started playing with the rough ashe blonde who forced him to be the villain. The screaming started soon after.

The two little boys turned to noise seeing everyone running from a man who was screaming and launching balls of light. Every ball that hit a person seemed to dissolve them into ash, ruby and emerald eyes widened in fright. Before they could run away from the man a ball of light headed toward them. WIthout thinking the greenette pushed his ashe blonde friend away. 

About to curse at the Deku for phishing him despite the danger he was in, ruby eyes could only watch in shocked horror as the greenette started to disintegrate before his very eyes.

Emerald eyes turned from his disappearing hands to the other kid. “Kaakchan is okay, Right? Kaakchan didn’t get hurt?”

“NO you damn nerd! Why the fuck did you do that?” Katsuki yelled tears falling from his eyes.

“Kaakchan is my friend! I didn’t want him to get hurt.” Izuku disappeared after that.

Katsuki reached out to wear his friend used to be. “DEKUUUUUUUUUUUU!” It was at that moment the heroes showed up, with a familiar catch phrase taking down the guy.

“FEAR NOT! WHY FOR I AM HERE!”

Screaming in anger he launched himself at the hero trying to explode him. “Where the fuck were you?! Why weren’t you here earlier?! Before he could do any damage his mother snatched him away. “Calm down brat, I thought he was your favorite hero?” Though her tone was harsh, Mituki was gentle as she clearly looked over her son making sure he was okay.

“IZuku? Izuku, sweety, where are you?” a worried Inko called out causing Katsuki to freeze. “Katsuki where is Izuku?”

“De….Izu he was hit. He pushed me out of the way of one of the light balls and was hit. He’s gone Auntie! Izu is gone!” He started crying, his body shaking with the sobs.

Inko looked stunned before her face fell “No,,,no my baby can’t be gone. He can’t be!” Then her eyes caught something on the ground. An All Might action figure, one she recognized. It was her babies, her Izuku’s. Shakily she picked it up before she collapsed a heartbreaking scream leaving her. The sound brings tears to those present eyes. The sound was of someone losing something precious, of something that can never be replaced. The sound of a mother crying out for a child that was never going to answer back.

_**MEANWHILE THROUGH THE VOYAGES OF TIME AND SPACE**_

Teary emerald eyes opened and blinked in confusion. CLosed and opened again only to widen in fear. The small green boy found himself to be in an unfamiliar place. He was in an unfamiliar metal office with bare walls and a desk sitting in the middle, a black leather chair behind it. The sound of feet stomping in his direction caused Izuku to run and hide underneath the desk. He didn’t want to get in trouble for being somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

Director Fury wasn’t having a very good day. He had plans for Stark but somehow, someway he was able to slip through the cracks enough to be kidnapped by terrorists. Whoever had made this possible was going to pay and not just the one who caused the attack. SOmeone in this organization had to know something was going to go down in Afghanistan.

And when he found them he was shoving his boot up the perpetrators ass before feeding them to Goose. Hll was walking behind him on her tablet, just as incensed as he was. Tiredly he entered his office giving it a quick sweep before he sat in his chair. Maria eyed the DIrector when he seemed to loosen himself more, as if about to attack. Carefully he reached for the vase on the desk taking out a hidden pistol. 

Before either could blink he had launched himself back from the desk aiming the weapon under it only to freeze as his dark eye met teary green. Wondering why her boss froze, Maria carefully stepped around her own weapon out and at the ready. The under the desk wasn’t an assassin like expected but a kid, a tiny kid. Who upon seeing yet another person aiming a weapon at him started bawling his eyes out.

Even though it was a child neither let their guards down. Even if the red chubby face streaked with tears was breaking their heart. Suddenly Goose appeared and trotted right up to the child. Instead of going tentacle monster on the brat the flerken started puring and rubbing against the child.

Said greenette slowly quieted down at the affection shown and began petting the glutton who loved attention from those it deemed okay. Only occasional hiccups were heard as the child calmed down though he kept fearfully glancing at the two adults. The flerkin turned to glare at the two spy’s before ceremoniously opening his mouth and snatching the two pistols away, swallowing them whole. 

Instead of being scared like they thought he would be the kid squeal and started talking in japanese of all things. “Does the cat have a quirk?! That’s so cool! Animals with quirks are so rare! How was he able to do that?! He’s small but there is no imprint from the guns at all!Doesthatmeanheislargerontheinsidethantheoutside?Orweretheydissolvedquickly?Iftheyweredissolvedwillthatmakehimsick?...”

Feeling a headache coming on and still finding the kid cute Fury asked instead of demanded “No, kid he’ll be just fine? Now how did you get in here and what is a quirk?”

The greenette found himself shrinking back from the hard tone. Goose sending another glare at the director and even Maria found herself scowling at the tone of voice. “I...it wa...was an ac...accident. The screaming guy…..was...was throwing these…...light….light balls around a….and I got hit p….pushing a fr….friend out...o...of the way a...and...what...do...do yo mean...what is a….q...quirk...ev...everyone …..has one..”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked over at his right hand woman. Both stood up trying to ignore the delighted giggles of the child under the desk. “Find out if any situations like he described has cropped up and in the meantime get me Phil.”

Phil entered the office before turning right back around only to return at the order. “Get your...get back in here” Fury demanded restraining from cursing around the kid on his knee. When he was told to go see Director Fury he wasn’t expecting the Director to have a kid ith him. Admittedly he found the kid cute but still the director wasn’t a kid person. Hell he wasn’t even a people person. “Sir?”

“From what I gathered this is Izuku Midoriya. He was hit by some type of power that sent him here.” Fury splained.

“Why was I called?” The agent had a sinking feeling even as he noticed that emerald eyes were staring between them in confsuon.

“You are now going to watch over the kid. Here you go.” He dumped the kid in Phil’s arms “By the way he doesn’t speak english only japanese. Might want to brush up.” With a swirl of his jacket he left the confused agent.

Blue eyes turned to stare into green. “Why not just give you to an orphanage?” A click sounded behind him along with a growl from Fury’s desk. Goose hopped up glaring threateningly at the agent and from behind him came the icy voice of Maria. “I have just met this kid but he is adorable and if anything were to happen to him. I will kill everyone on this carrior and than myself. Goose agrees with me.” A tentacle reached out of the flerkins mouth in warning.

Even though he didn’t know what was going on Izuku laughed in delight at the funny face the guy in the suit was making. His innocent laughter brightening up the three in the room with him.


	2. Family Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony did what now? Why does he do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people find this interesting! I hoped they would!

Tony Stark looked around the sparse office he was in. Noticing a very obviously placed folder he decided to play along. Wanting to see what this organization wanted from. Now that he had a new core and wasn’t dying from heavy metal poisoning anymore he could think more clearly. And looking back on everything had done made him cringe. He really hadn’t been at his best lately because of it. 

He might be a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist but he had standards and this past year had him dropping them. The facade he put on for the paparazzi wasn’t something he had actually meant to adapt it but well they did say hindsight's 20/20 and he was always a futurist. But before he could grab the folder old one eye made his entrance.

“I don’t think I want you seeing that.” He tossed another folder at the billionaire. Tony gave it a cursory glance.

Hmm. They weren’t being very complementary to him were they. Iron Man yes: Tony Stark not recommended. “Well geez I don’t see how you can both want me and at the same time not. Me and Iron Man are one and the same.”

“As it is. We can see you becoming a consultant for the time being and maybe a full time one later.” Fury gave nothing away as whiskey eyes seemed to stare into him.

So that's how it’s going to be. Tony inwardly rolled his eyes; they wanted to manipulate him into doing what they want or giving them what they wanted. He would go along for now until he could find out what exactly SHIELD was and why they were so interested in him. Shadowy organizations like this wouldn't put it past them to try and make him disappear.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, he wasn’t able to avoid the green missile headed his way instead he ended up letting out an oof and looking down into wide shiny green eyes. “Oh my god you’re Iron Man! That’s so cool. Is the glowing thing in your chest your super power? Does it make your armour? What isyourarmourmadeof?Howstrongisit?Howhigcanyougoinit?Isitratedforspace?Howfastcanyougo?”

Tony sparsed through what the tiny kid was saying “Yes I’m Iron Man. No this thing is a power source it keeps my heart beating.” Wanting to be honest with the admittedly cute kid who turned worried about that but Tony steam rolled on not wanting to make green eyes cry. “It’s made of gold titanium alloy. I’ve never fully tested the strength but can at least lift a van. I've been to the stratosphere but no higher but theoretically it can go into space but I don’t have oxygen tanks on it so it wouldn’t be practical to do so. And I have kept up with fighter jets in it.”

Green eyes widened in glee before asking even more questions. Tony answered as he was asked but most of his attention was on why a kid was here. “Green eyes, why are you here?”

“Oh, I live here. With Uncle Phil, Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha, Aunt Hill, and Uncle Fury!” was the bright response.

Tony’s mind nearly stalled at that. Uh-huh he lived here? In a shady organization? Fuck that! The iron hero was going to go along with these guys for now but not now. “You know what little guy I’m going to adopt you. Lets go see your uncle.”

Izuku gasped in delight as he was picked up by the hero and by what he said. Determinedly Tony turned back to Fury’s office to find him still there this time with Hill. Both stoped what they were doing when they saw the green haired child in his arms.

“Star…” Fury started to say but was interrupted by Tony. Not just any Tony. THis was businessman Tony. The one people in the business world feared since it meant he was serious. The world might see the billionaire as a playboy. The business world knew the truth. Tony might like to have fun but he was also someone you didn’t fuck with. Obadiah had gotten away with so many things only because he was always around when Tony was growing up, especially after the brunette's parents died.

“Ah...ah. Fury I was just going to go along with your little game but I just ran into this little guy.” He hiked up the kid. “After he asked me some highly intelligent questions I asked him what he's doing here. Imagine my surprise when he told me he lived here.” Whiskey eyes glared at the two. “Now this is how it’s going to go. I’m taking the kid with me and adopting him. He will live with me at the tower.” The two were about to protest. “BUT I will not be adverse to his Aunt and Uncle’s coming to visit or stay for awhile.” With that the suited man turned and walked away a giggling kid in his arms.

Fury and Hill stared at each trying to grasp onto what had happened. “Well..” she started slowly “At least we won’t have to worry about his safety anymore.”

Fury nodded not refuting it. “I almost pity anyone who tries to go after the kid. Stark will not have any mercy for those who go after what he considers his.” He would have shuddered if he did such things as he remembered the last time someone had gone after Stark’s people. They had targeted Rhodes by going after his mother. Stark when he heard wouldn’t have any of it. 

The normally joking man had gone on a warpath. The man who had done it was now in Leavenworth. Dishonorably Discharged and disgraced his partner was also in jail disgraced and disowned. The guys company bankrupted and bought out by Stark Industries who proceeded to dismantle it reasoning it’s workers after thorough background checks. Mama Rhodes meanwhile had more money in her account and now owned her house as well as her car. She never asked Tony for anything despite being friends with her son only ever accepting him into her family. Tony loved her for it.

Meanwhile as Tony walked away with the green child he was already getting things set up at the tower. “JARVIS. Order everything needed to stock a kids room and have them delivered to the tower. Make sure it’s set by the time we get there. Only the basics for now. Bedsheets, bed, dresser and desk. Everything else will be handled with green eye’s input.”

“Understood sir. Will the little one require any clothes as well?” JARVIS asked.

Izuku looked around in puzzlement as he was set down in the co pilots seat. Looking at all the technology as well as looking for the owner of the voice. “Where are we going? Are you really adopting me? Where’s the person who is speaking?”

Tony smiled gently. “We are going to your new home. Yes I am adopting you and that is JARVIS my A.I.” Izuku giggled happily as they took off in the quinjet. Tony might have come in his Iron Man armour but he wasn’t leaving that way with a kid. He wasn’t that irresponsible, rash very yes; that irresponsible no.

The young child was asleep by the time they made it to the tower so the engineer gently lifted him up and carried him inside where he was confronted with an incensed Pepper Pots. “TONY STARK. DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY YOU TURNED ONE OF THE ROOMS INTO WHAT SEEMS TO BE A CHILDS ROOM?!”

It was to late to keep her quiet. Her angry yelling waking up the young boy. “Why is she yelling? Did I do something bad?”

Pepper stared at the kid in her employers arms who was staring at her with fearful eyes. “Oh no. Sweety I’m just angry at my boss for doing something without giving me a heads up. Makes doing my job harder if I don’t have the information.” She crooned.

Rhodey made his own appearance. “Babe I heard you yelling is Tones ba….” the dark eyes stared in surprise at the green child “That's a child. That is a whole ass child. Tony tell me you didn’t kidnap a kid?”

Pepper took off her jimmy choo throwing it at her boyfriend. “Rhodey language!” Sue her she needed to vent still and she couldn’t direct it at the one who deserved it as he was holding a kid. “And Tony did you?”

“Sort of” he began and hurriedly began to explain as his friends glared at him “But I took him from SHIELD Pep. He was living, __living__ on the helicarrier. Look at him guys he can’t live inside a secret shadowy organization.” The futurist held up the boy like he was Simba and him Rafiki to his friends.

Both stared at the nervous kid who was smiling shakily. “Hi. I’m Izuku. I’m six” Pepper couldn't take it anymore. She was normally a professional person but this kid was too cute. “Oh aren’t you a darling!” She quickly pulled the greenette from the brunette to hug him to herself.

“Well I don’t think you are never getting rid of the squirt now.” Rhodey sighed as he came forward to take a look at the tyke. 

“But he said he was going to be my papa. He can’t give me back now that would be mean. You aren’t gonna do that are you Papa Tony?” Watery green eyes turned toward Tony.

“Of course not buddy!” He rushed to reassure the kid even as he felt a ball of warmth grow at being called papa. “Uncle Rhodey was trying to be funny. Weren’t you Uncle Rhodey?”

The twin glares of whiskey and green combined with teary emerald had the military man back tracking. “Of course little man!”

“You’re not very funny.” Izuku pouted.

Pepper snorted in laughter. “He just needs to get a better sense of humor. Why doesn’t your Aunt Pepper take you to your new room. It’s getting late and little boy’s need sleep if they want to be big and strong.”

Both men watched with softened eyes as. “So you really kidnapped him from SHIELD?”

“Yeah. I really didn’t give Fury a choice. I told him what was what and that I was taking green eyes. He seemed to be about to object but didn’t after I put my foot down about what was about to happen.” Tony explained.

“What about the plan of following along with whatever they had planned?” War Machine questioned.

“It met Izuku and died a fiery death.” Tony sighed. “By the way. JARVIS, make sure rooms are set up for itsy bitsy and whoever Clint is.Look through all SHIELD files that you can but make sure to be careful not to be detected.”

“Wait, you're going to allow spy’s into your living space?!” Rhodey demanded.

“He calls them aunt and uncle! Do you really want to make green eyes cry?” Tony defended.

Thinking of teary green eyes had the military man balking. “Nope I’m good. Besides” He grinned evilly “You get to tell mama she is a grandma now.”

Pepper returned to the living room to find a pale faced Tony. She stopped feeling worried when she found out why he looked so afraid. Served the bastard right for springing this one her all of a sudden. Weeks later Izuku Midoriya became Izuku Midoriya-Stark. Adopted son to billionaire Tony Stark though the media speculated Izuku was actually Tony’s bastard son. Tony was quick to shut down and slander and libel to his adopted son. Talk or write anything about him thats fine he’s used to it and adult try it with his sun and you were lucky to ever find a job again.

Natasha showed up to the tower not long after taking over one of the cleared rooms. She was delightfully surprised to find all sorts of hidden compartments for her weapons out of reach of small children of course. With unsaid permission she was allowed to decorate and paint the room to her liking even able to get artwork for it. The red had had her room painted in deep red and black furniture with ballerina vintage posters. Later she found a wardrobe full of specially tailored clothes and accessories she could use on undercover missions. All specially created by Tony Stark her favorite being the weapons that were called Widow Bites.

When she privately confronted the billionaire about this was only one thing. “You’re Izuku’s aunt that makes you family and I protect my family.” The spider felt oddly touched. Despite meeting him under dubious circumstances and stabbing him in the neck, the genius was willing to still give her a chance.She swore not to mess this up, if only for little Izuku.

Clint followed soon after, falling into the growing family literally in this case.

“Sir there seems to be an intruder in the vents.” As soon as JARVIS said this a compact male fell from the vent and into the living room, bow and arrow at the ready aimed straight at the iron hero.

“Where is he?” he snarled.”

Tony recognized him from the pictures of his file. “Ah you must be Clint. Green eyes should be getting home any minute now from school.” 

At that moment the elevator pinged allowing the excitedly talking kid out, allowing him to see into the living room. Happy who had wholeheartedly taken to body guarding the younger Stark stiffened hand heading toward his hidden side arm only to stop as the greenette gave a shriek of joy, heading straight to the threatening intruder.

Clint quickly let go of his bow to catch the speeding missile that was his honorary nephew. Looking the kid over revealed that he was in perfect health. The bow user was able to understand the fast paced babble learned that Izuku was now adopted and lived in the tower with even more aunt and uncles and he even got a grandma and papa. Wasn’t that amazing?!

Blue eyes glanced into soft whiskey that were trained on the child. “Okay green eyes. You know the rules, put your stuff away and change then you can talk to your uncle.”

“Okay Papa Tony!” Izuku wiggled down rushing to his room while Happy still looked warily on the unknown person. 

“Happy this is Izuku’s Uncle Clint. He just came off assignment he was probably worried about the squirt when he wasn’t on the helicarrier.” Tony explained.

While an interesting introduction to the Stark circle he seamlessly joined the group. Like with Widow he got his own room that he decorated in shades of purple and black with knick knacks from around the world he had picked up and some movie posters. The most out of place thing though was the custom made fried chicken wing body pillow on is bed. What surprised them was that Tony made no comment on it or made fun of him for it. His response when Clint inquired why "Why would I make fun of you for a body pillow. Those things are heavenly to to sleep with I have three. Do you want more?" Clint also found that the vents were messed around with to give him the ability to come and go that way if that is what he wished while allowing tighter security for the rest of the building. His bow and arrows were replaced with Stark specialties with arrows having different abilities depending on the situation he was in.

Goose of course came and went to his hearts content. Though he preferred Starks house than anywhere else. Mainly because he can get different scrap metals to eat from the billionaire’s lab. Tony had also installed various shelves and walking ramps around the ceiling and even a cat tower in one corner of the living room and Izuku’s room.

The spider and the hawk also found themselves freelancing a couple times to test the security of Stark Industries and improving it with the help of Happy. Who was having a blast trying to think up ways to improve the security to ensure better protection. It was around this time JARVIS began noting discrepancies within SHIELD. Tony discreetly gave the information he could find to Black Widow who brought it to Fury’s attention. It wouldn’t be thought of again until after the invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So word of warning about the next chapter. Captain America will be a bit of an ass but not for long. I'm trying to write these without any biases or favoritism if it does seem to get that way please tell me as I am a team iron man fan. Yes i intentially made tony stark that way along with his friends. Natasha and Clint will get to show how bad ass they are in the next chapter as well. this chapter was just to set up the team starting to be a family.


End file.
